


The Photo Experience

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unilock, Viclock, short and sweet, victorlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this was actually a prequel to angst i wrote but out of context its just cute fluff and its going to stay that way have no fear)</p></blockquote>





	The Photo Experience

“This is stupid.” Sherlock said, glaring at the camera with distaste. Victor straightened and took on a proud scientist look.

“Nonsense. Taking pictures can help your future career, and help with mental and psychological development. It frees your senses, reduces stress, and relaxes your mind and body. Especially in scenic areas like this one.” Victor gestured behind them formally, and looked at Sherlock expectantly. Sherlock burst out laughing.

“Did you-“ fit of laughter “-actually take the time-“ fit of laughter “-to research that?” Sherlock was trying hard to stop laughter, and failing miserably. Victor started laughing too, and replied with “Yes, I did.” Which made Sherlock laugh harder.

Victor practically preened with self-pride for getting Sherlock to laugh, and Sherlock leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder. He was starting to get his laughter contained when a flash went off, startling both Victor and Sherlock into silence.

Victor slowly looked down and Sherlock than broke into a devilish grin and ran towards the camera. Sherlock’s eyes went wide and he chased after Victor.

“Don’t you dare!” He called, and then tackled Victor to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments but Sherlock came out on top, pinning Victor down. Sherlock let out a self-congratulatory huff. Victor leaned up and kissed Sherlock, who released Victor and fell into a lying position next to him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and kissed him again.

“I have no chance of getting you to delete that photo, do I?” He asked, trying to subdue the smile he had. Victor grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Sherlock’s lips before answering, “I may even get it framed.”

Sherlock chuckled despite himself and pulled Victor into a long, sweet kiss. They stayed unmoving for a while, just enjoying the other’s presence. Then gray clouds began to gather and Victor got the camera, snapping a diagonal picture of Sherlock lying on the ground.

“What’s that one for?” Sherlock asked, standing up and joining Victor. Victor looked admonished at him. “A matching one. I’ll get it framed, too.” He smiled happily at Sherlock and added “His and his photographs.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but kept quiet, thinking that he couldn’t really object to have something to remind him of today when Victor took vacations. With the added picture, Victor would have something to remind him of today, too.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> (this was actually a prequel to angst i wrote but out of context its just cute fluff and its going to stay that way have no fear)


End file.
